dccomicsextendeduniversefandomcom-20200216-history
Nam-Ek
Nam-Ek is an native of the planet Krypton. As a Kryptonian, Nam-Ek has special abilities when in the star system of a Yellow Sun. He is a loyal servant to General Dru-Zod and under him, planned with him to takeover the planet Krypton before the planet's destruction and before being imprisoned in the Phantom Zone. After Krypton's destruction led to their escape, they tracked Kal-El and the Growth Codex to Earth where after skirmishes with Kal-El, Nam-Ek was sent back to the Phantom Zone via a temporary portal opened using Kal-El's Spaceship against the Black Zero. Biography Early Life Non was born on the distant planet Krypton as a genetically engineered soldier without a speaking ability, later joining the ranks of Krypton's Military under the leadership of General Zod whom Non answered only to. Non was a test subject of a test to mix the DNA of Kryptonians and animals known as Rondor. The test caused Non to grow multiple feet taller and develop superhuman strength even while in Krypton's environment. When Zod started the Sword of Rao movement, Nam-Ek followed his General's orders without question helping him in his quest to take over Krypton. After Zod and his forces were captured at the House of El Homestead, Nam-Ek along with his General were placed in the Phantom Zone and sentenced to 300 cycles of somatic reconditioning for their crimes. When Krypton exploded however, the seal on the Phantom Zone Projector broke, freeing Zod and his followers aboard the Black Zero. They set out on a quest to locate other surviving Kryptonians at old colonies across the universe (with the help of a retrofitted Phantom Drive), as well as finding the stolen Growth Codex and Kal-El. This persistent quest would last 33 long years. Arrival on Earth The Black Zero enters Earth's upper atmosphere and Zod sends a message to the planet to hand over Kal-El. Faora collects Kal-El who is brought aboard along with the human Lois Lane where Zod mentally projects visions of Kal-El aiding in the murder of the human race. A projection of Jor-El was brought aboard and aided Lois in evading capture before escaping via escape pod, shortly followed by Kal. Releasing the Black Zero Dropships, Zod and his forces arrive at the Kent Farm in search of Kal-El's ship and the codex. They are greeted by Martha Kent who is threatened by Faora to give up its location. As Zod screams at Martha, Kal arrives and punches Zod away. Nam-Ek and Faora follow in pursuit of their leader and make their way to downtown Smallville where they face down Kal-El. The two attack Kal-El and begin to outnumber him beating him down and launching him through buildings. However, he eventually gets the upper hand on them due to his superior solar-energy supply and experience with his powers. As the US Military arrive to take out all the alien beings, Nam-Ek dispatches A-10s out of the air before re-engaging Kal-El. When Faora's visor breaks and she is hit by a missile knocking the pair backwards, Nam-Ek gathers her and they retreat in a Dropship. After releasing the World Engine and the Black Zero on opposite ends of the Earth, Nam-Ek was aboard the Black Zero when the US Military flew a C-17 carrying Kal-El's Starcraft directly into the ship and with the two Phantom Drives colliding, caused a temporary portal to the Phantom Zone which sucked all of the Sword of Rao members, including Nam-Ek, back inside. Appearance Nam-Ek has black hair and a thin beard. He's a huge muscular Kryptonian and is possibly stronger than Superman. He wears a black Kryptonian Skinsuit Garment with a complex House of Ek glyph under dark brown Krytonian battle armor that covers his entire body. During Nam-Ek's arrival to Earth, he received a new set of Kryptonian battle armor scavenged from Kryptonian Outposts. Unlike his original armor, this one doesn't have his family glyph, and supports a helmet with shoulder spikes, along with a Kryptonian Breather. Abilities See Also: Kryptonian *'Super Strength' *'Super Speed' *'Super Stamina' *'Super Hearing' *'Heat Vision' *'Telescopic Vision' *'X-Ray Vision' *'Flight' *'Healing Ability' *'Longevity' *'Invulnerability' *'Super Dexterity' As a Kryptonian, Nam-Ek has special abilities that enhance his physical attributes whilst under the rays of a Yellow Sun. His physical strength, speed, stamina and reflexes are superhumanly faster. He also has separate abilities such as flight and supervision which has different lenses that can depict far distances like a telescope and can see through things like an x-ray. Weaknesses Although appearing to be invincible and potentially immortal under the rays of a yellow G-type main-sequence star, Nam-Ek still has several exploitable weaknesses, however. *'Kryptonite' - exposure to this radioactive xenomineral from Krypton is Nam-Ek's greatest weakness, since the mineral's radiation is extremely toxic to him. Had Nam-Ek ever been exposed to Kryptonite, he, just like any other Kryptonian, would have experienced severe pain, with his invulnerability completely breaking down. A prolonged exposure would have led to an excruciating death for Nam-Ek. However, the mineral's harmful effects could have been instantly neutralized by even a very thin coating of lead. *'Red Sun Radiation' - when exposed to the radiation of a red giant star (much like Krypton's Rao), Nam-Ek is immediately drained of all of his powers, with him being unable to charge himself back up while still under such a sun. While within the Black Zero, the atmospheric conditions of which contain a red sun's radiation, he is likewise stripped of all of his powers. However, due to his huge hulking physique, Nam-Ek has a degree of superhuman strength even in this state. *'New Planetary Atmosphere' - If his helmet were to be smashed in Earth's atmosphere, Nam-Ek would be agonized and weakened by the new environment and the acuteness of his senses. Given time, however, his body would have adapted to the new environment, much like Zod's did shortly before the latter's final battle with Kal-El. *'Beings of Equal Power' - Beings of comparable incalculable might, such as other Kryptonians, can generate enough force that can knock out, injure and even kill Nam-Ek, breaking through his invulnerability without the need of kryptonite. For instance, Kal-El possessed the strength to briefly knock Nam-Ek unconscious with a massive punch. *'Earthy objects' - Nam-Ek, as shown in the movie, can be hurt by earthly weapons; helicopter turrets were enough to throw him backwards and hurt him, and rockets can knock him out. Appearances *Man of Steel: Friends and Foes *Man of Steel: The Early Years *Man of Steel: Superman Saves Smallville *''Man of Steel'' *Man of Steel (Novel) Trivia *Nam-Ek also appeared in TV Series Smallville. *His character is similar to that of 'Non' from Superman: The Movie & Superman II. *Nam-Ek has no lines in the film. * Namek is the name of an alien planet in the manga series Dragon Ball Z. External links * Category:Superman Category:Man of Steel Category:Man of Steel characters Category:Kryptonian Category:Characters in the comics Category:Characters with flight Category:Characters with invulnerability Category:Characters with healing ability Category:Characters with super strength Category:Characters with super stamina Category:Villains Category:Military Category:Characters with heat vision Category:Characters with super breath Category:Characters with arctic breath Category:Characters with super dexterity Category:Characters with longevity Category:Characters with telescopic vision Category:Characters with super hearing Category:Characters with x-ray vision Category:Superman secret keepers Category:Males Category:Phantom Zone prisoners Category:Superman Villains Category:Character with martial arts skills Category:Aliens Category:Characters with super speed